Mirage
by VioletCloud
Summary: Discontinued. (Also, it's pretty bad)


Please note: I'm German, so English isn't my mother tongue. I sincerely apologize for any mistakes.

* * *

><p>Do you know this feeling when it seems like somebody or something is touching you, but then you turn around and there's nothing? Yes? Then you know exactly how Alfred's parents felt.<br>When they were near their son, it sometimes seemed like something soft, almost fluffy, was touching them. At first, they thought it was just their imagination since Alfred didn't seem to notice it. They told themselves that there was absolutely nothing wrong with their son. But when Alfred turned 14, they were proofed otherwise.

~...~

He was late. Even though it was the first day at his new school and he really tried to be on time, he was late.  
>"Bye Mum, Dad!"<br>And even though his parents promised to be awake when he left the house to catch the bus, they were still asleep.  
>Fortunately, those things didn't matter to him all that much because first, though he was always late, there were never any drawbacks for him, and second, he would see his parents again in a week.<p>

Grabbing his bag, he hastily fixed the tie of his new grey-blue school uniform and closed the door behind him when he stormed outside. He already got the feeling that he forgot something, but at the moment, he didn't care about it. The giant blue bus was waiting in front of his yard. Unfortunately, all the windows but the first one were made of mirrored glass, so he couldn't see his future schoolmates yet. The boy walked quickly to the blonde woman who seemed to be the bus hostess, waving at him through the first window of the bus.

"Hello. You are one of the new students, aren't you?" the hostess asked after opening the window.  
>The boy nodded eagerly. "Yes, ma'am. "<br>"Alright."  
>Taking a short glance at the boy's street number, the hostess quickly looked through what seemed like a disposer and took out some kind of card.<br>The boy looked at it curiously as she handed it out to him. He was surprised to see that it had his name, birth date, home and a passport photograph on it.  
>"This is your identity card. Just show it to the bus driver and he will let you enter the bus. And now hurry, we're going to be late!" the hostess explained smiling.<br>"Okay!" the boy said, entering the front door of the bus just to face a rather intimidating looking bus driver.  
>"You're late," he grunted with a deep voice and closed the door by pressing some buttons. "I don't need to see your card today since you just got it. Now go looking for a place to sit already."<br>The driver started the bus before the boy got the chance to say anything or even sit down, so he just stumbled a few steps forward.

Finally getting a look at his new schoolmates, the boy glanced around. Most of them were about his age or older. A few pairs of eyes watched him stumble and he was sure as hell that he heard someone chuckling, but a lot of students were simply sleeping or reading.  
>There weren't many free places, but fortunately, he was aware of the fact that there already was someone in the bus who he knew, so he just had to find that certain someone. Or wait until that someone found him.<br>"Alfred…?"  
>Apparently, the latter would be the case.<br>The boy, whose name seemingly was Alfred, turned around to see a blonde boy right on the seat next to him, smiling warily.  
>"Mattie, my all-time favorite cousin! I almost overlooked you!" Alfred exclaimed while he beamed at the boy who almost looked like his twin, but with a little curlier and longer hair. The factor that both of them had similar-looking glasses just made it more difficult to tell them apart.<br>Next to the other boy was a free seat, so he sat down quickly.  
>'Mattie'- whose actual name was Matthew, but Alfred liked to annoy him- sighed.<br>"Alfred, how often do I have to tell you that Mattie isn't my name?" There you go!  
>"Also, I'm your only cousin. You can't have a favorite one. And you always overlook me. Maybe you need new glasses or something," he said, still smiling at his cousin.<p>

Alfred laughed. "Come on, Mattie. You know perfectly well that even if I had more cousins, you still were my favorite one!" He said teasingly.  
>"Yeah, yeah…" Matthew murmured. "I don't know how your parents can stand being with you all the time. Especially after your last birthday. You did annoy them to no end about your "special ability", didn't you?"<br>Still laughing, Alfred shrugged. "Well, yeah, I did mention it a few times…"  
>Matthew rolled his eyes. "At least now, you're not the only one with that 'ability' anymore. Everyone in this bus has it, as you hopefully know. So don't even think about bragging about it, you don't even know what kind you are yet."<br>Alfred stopped laughing and became a little more serious. "Yes, I don't know it yet… to be honest, I'm a little afraid of becoming something weak. But hey, I bet I'll be something cooler than you!" he teased his cousin who just sighed again.  
>"Who knows? Since I don't know what I'll become either, you can't tell yet."<br>"Yeah."  
>For the relic of the drive, they talked about their future classmates and fantasized about what they will become. Some other students entered the bus and after an hour, the bus driver finally shouted "We're there, now get out of here!".<br>Both Matthew and Alfred got up and left the bus, finding themselves in the middle of a forest. They were right in front of the gigantic, impressive school gate. It was ornate and there was something written on it, but Alfred didn't get the chance to read it because he was in the middle of the student crowd and everyone was rather nervous after the long summer holidays.  
>The bus driver and the hostess got out of the bus as well, and the hostess- who was rather small- went to the gate and stood on her tiptoes to reach a small box with a button which she pressed.<br>"Bus 4, we're there. Please open the gate." She said into the box.

As soon as she finished and took a few steps back, the huge gate opened its wings. It was rather slow and all of the students tried to look inside.  
>Alfred waited and stayed with Matthew, but he was really nervous. What would await him behind these giant walls?<p>

Finally, the doors were fully open. The hostess tried to keep the students together, but everyone wanted to see more of the building which appeared in front of them.

After a few seconds, Alfred got the chance to look inside.  
>At the moment he saw his new school, his eyes grew wide and his mouth went open.<br>"Oh my…!"

* * *

><p>Should I continue?~<br>I don't want to beg, but I'd be happy about reviews~

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Hetalia characters.<p> 


End file.
